


Morning dragon

by numbika



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon!Hanzo, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, dragon form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbika/pseuds/numbika
Summary: Happy morning fluff.





	Morning dragon

There was a soft melody interrupting the quiet morning peace of the hotel room. The ringing slowly became louder and louder and as if answering a deep ancient rumble came from somewhere, apparently more than a little bit annoyed.  
“I got it. “ Jesse tried to reach out for the ringing phone beside the bed, but the enormous scaly body wrapped around him didn’t let him. “Darlin, I can’t pick it up If you don’t let me go.”

There was another slow and deep rumble, and then a big yawn.

“Come on, sweetheart. It might be important.” On the cowboys face a warm smile spread trough and he slowly caressed the side of the ocean blue body. His fingers following the outlines of individual scales and lines. The cowboy slowly chuckled as Hanzo shuddered under his touch.  
“Honey, at least let go of one of my arms.” McCree breathed a small kiss on the scales, they glowed for a fraction of the second, then the light dimmed out.

The dragon was much larger than him unfolded, and gave the cowboy a lick on the face. Its tongue was rough but not unpleasant. McCree embraced his transformed loved one.

“Only because you asked so nicely.”

“Hmm? Do ya mean the kisses, or the pet names?” The cowboy caressed the dragon, without stopping, and its body started to glow in a blue light again. Hanzo gathered his pride and simply laid onto the cowboy, pinning him down. He was at least thrice the size of his partner in his Eastern dragon form. Then he looked into the cowboy eyes.

“Hanzo?”

“Yes?”

“We have to get up soon.”

For the next couple of seconds their gaze hasn’t parted from each other’s eyes. Jesses heart skipped a beat. This was the first time he seen his partner in this form, and even now he only let him because they had to stay in the same room for a while. Hanzo was stressed in the last couple of days which made the cowboy jittery too. He tried to watch his mouth, and be a little bit les confrontational, bit he had to realise that the problem was wasn’t with him.

When they almost got into a full-blown brawl in a local pub, Jesse had to literally drag his partner away because when he became really angry, he was able to punch through a wall. That was one of the things why you should not try making your boyfriend jealous if he is able to transform into a dragon.

“Darlin?”

Hanzo didn’t answered just snuggled even closer to him, blowing out a deep satisfied breath. The cowboy smiled and started to kiss and caress him again.

“Ya are beautiful.”

There was another big breath from the dragon, now it was mixed with a little embarrassment-

“You could be beside me in this form a little bit more, ya know. “

“Mhh…Save a horse, ride a dragon?” Hanzos voice became deeper than before and it was now Jesse body which shuddered from it. By the time the cowboy fully realised the meaning of his partners words, he became red as a tomato. Right now, somehow, he had no clever comeback in hand.

The dragon chuckled softly and with a couple of small movement snuggled even tighter around the cowboy, who’s heart started to beat so very fast now. He felt the huge body all around him, and he had to lick his lips because they became dry.

“Sweetheart? What are ya doin’?”

The dragon licked his face with a small chuckle, his rumble now was clearly much more satisfied as he inspected the helpless cowboy.

“Hey.” Jesse felt his face becoming hotter and redder and he tried to stir a little because the hot feeling spread through his body. “Its not nice to pushed down somebody like that.”

“Of course, you are the only one who can make the other embarrassed, right?”

“…yes, that’s the established world order. I am the loud mouth shitty cowboy with a quick wit, and you are my wonderful partner who can save my ass when it turns out I am not as clever as I thought.“ Jesse swallowed while he tried to regain his self-control.

Hanzo rumbled slowly and pushed his head into his partners embrace. His heart drummed a happy fast beat, he was happy like he was so long ago, and the fact that his scales started to glow and dim in small waves didn’t really bothered him anymore. He only cared about the cowboy, every fibre of his being concentrating on him. He felt his transformation coming a few days before the actual change. His life was hectic of late and he had no time to meditate or really rest and this was how his inner dragon reacted. It turned out this didn’t really bothered Jesse that much that he feared. If he would have left because of it…he probably wouldn’t have survived that.

Jesse was too kind, and happy, and loud, compared to Hanzo. That’s and a bunch of other things were the reason why the dragon was now connected inseparably to the cowboy.

“Hey, Hanzo.”

The dragon looked down into his partners eyes, and shook his head free from the little pink clouds in his head.

“Yes?”

“I love ya.”

The phone started to softly ring again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the reading :) I hope you like it.  
> I had a tough time in my life so I needed write about these two. Something that's happy and fluff and gay.  
> Have a nice day!


End file.
